the hard way
by mamika
Summary: Kai goes out to celebrate his b-day and the next day it appears that Maxie is missing. what is going on? and who has left that note on Kai's desk? KaixMax oneshot


this is for you maliceismyname. I hope it is what you asked for. and I have to say, the biggest issue was how to keep it a one shot. I mean, I excel at rambling ;) anyways, thanks for asking for me to write more, because as long as there is someone eager to read what I write, I do want to write and publish. so maybe there will be KaixTala too, now when I know it would be liked. once I get something I want to write (and maybe after I finish some fics...)

so. here it is, another KaixMax (I wonder. is this only the second one..? can't recall). enjoy!

* * *

It was his birthday and he decided he would go out to get a drink. Heavens knows he has earned a night free of looking after his team. So after finishing the afternoon training he took a good long shower and then slipped out of the house. He had his phone with him anyway, in case that for some reason they would start missing him and get worried that something had happened to him. But he didn't want to let them know he was leaving because then they would have wanted to tag along and ruined his evening.

He was at a bar, having a vodka with battery, looking around and enjoying the light buzz, when he phone buzzed too. Smirking just because it was amusing to be buzzing with his phone he dug it from his pocket and indeed it was from his team, worried over him.

He shook his head and typed a short answer

_I'm just out having fun._

Then he showed the phone away and took a sip. He decided that he would have raw vodka next. And after that, he might even consider trying out what Tala had always whined him to do and go out and dance. Wouldn't that be nice, to do it the one time he was out drinking without the redhead.

He suppressed a chuckle. Damn, he was getting wasted. Too long since he had done this the last time. And first time he was actually allowed to be in a bar and drink.

He was all relaxed and happy when he was making his way home. He wasn't that drunk that he couldn't walk straight, but drunk enough that he felt really good. When he reached the right street, he watched how car started and slowly drifted towards him. He lifted a hand to cover his eyes from the bright headlights. The driver honked when the car was at his side and he glared at the car, as inefficient as it was.

Shaking his head for the stupidity and manners of others he made his way to the house and let him self in. to his relief the house was dark, the team had not taken advantage of his absence and stayed up late.

Leaning to a wall he took of his shoes. His limbs were heavy and all he could think right now was getting to bed and sleep.

Reaching his room he opened it and without bothering to turn on the lights he flopped to the bed, clothes on. He sluggishly thought if he should take them off but he was too comfortable right now. And his eyes were already closed and sleep was tugging at him. And he allowed himself to fall asleep, mind at peace.

When he woke up he wasn't feeling too good. His head was pounding. It took a moment for him to realize that it was not just his head, someone was banging on the door of his bathroom. Groaning slightly he sat up. He didn't feel too bad. The world just churned a bit, it wasn't spinning. And his headache was minor to those that Tyson caused. But he was disgusted to the layer of grime on his teeth and the alcohol and sweat smell on his clothes. Eh should not have danced. And he should have taken a shower after coming back.

The banger was still there. Annoyed he got up and walked to the door, yanking it open

"What now?" he said, feeling the vein beating in his temple. How come he had felt so good before sleeping and now he felt this bad? He had been sure that he hadn't drunk that much to get a hangover. His tolerance was off.

"You okay?" Tyson asked. His shifted his eyes to the shrimp. He didn't quite find the strength to glare but just to stare sternly "you just looked spacing out." Tyson said defensively.

He rolled his eyes, causing also the world swirl a bit

"What do you want?" he asked, saying each syllable as clearly as possible to point out to Tyson that he was wasting his time. Tyson took a step back

"I was just wondering if you had seen Max. he is not in his room or training or anywhere."

he lifted an eyebrow.

"I just woke up. What do you think?" he asked bitingly. Tyson shook his head

"Sorry man. I was just worried"

resisting an urge to roll his eyes again he shrugged

"Everyone needs a little time off."

Tyson's curiosity peeked

"About that, where was you last night?"

"That is not your business" he snapped and slammed the door shut, sending a flash of pain through his head.

"You look like a crap!" Tyson yelled through the door. He growled but didn't redeem the shrimp with an answer. That would just encourage him. And neither did he feel like strangling him right now. He needed a shower. And he would kill for a cup of coffee. But he didn't want to go to the kitchen where he would run into Tyson again and here some more "smart" comments. He run a hand through his hair and touched his teeth with his tongue. But first of all, he would brush his teeth.

When he finally went to kitchen he was in clean clothes and all washed up. Now he was ready for some more Tysoness in order to get his coffee. But the kitchen was empty. It was a bit surprising since usually Tyson spend all his time there eating something. But he wouldn't complain for a chance to make his coffee without interrogation.

He sneaked back into his room with steaming mug of coffee. He placed the mug into his table and frowned. There was a note on his table that he hadn't put there himself. He reached for it and folded it open.

_Kai_

_I figured the only way the get your attention was through your team. The very same that caused you to betray me all those years ago. But I am free now, and I think it's time for you to pay for your crimes. Now it's your time to sit and watch from the sidelines, unable to do anything to chance things._

There was no signature on the bottom. He stared at it for a while, uncomprehending. He sat down onto the bed and took a sip of his coffee, reading the note again. What the hell was this?

He cursed wholeheartedly when it finally sunk in. who else could it be than Boris? But what the hell was this about his team? And what attention? What should he want to chance?

Frustrated he tossed the note back to his table. He was alarmed that someone had sneaked into his room while he had been away. This must be Tyson's prank. Maybe it had been placed there while he was in the shower. Drinking the rest of his coffee he got up and looked for Tyson.

"Did you bring a note to my room?" he says without any explanation. Tyson frowns at him

"I have never been in your room. You should know that. What note?" Tyson asks.

He narrowed his eyes and searched the shrimp's face. But it is true, Tyson had no idea what he is talking about. He shook his head

"Never mind" he said and turned around

"Have you seen Maxie yet?" Tyson asked before he left. He froze on the spot. Maxie was missing. Someone had left that note. There had been that car honking at him last night, starting up as soon as he had come closer. Dread spread around his body, making him cold and numb. He didn't turn back to Tyson because he wanted to believe that he was wrong and didn't want to freak the shrimp out too.

"No. have you called him?" he asked nonchalantly, even though his tongue felt like rubber

"He doesn't pick up" he heard the worry in Tyson's voice. But it had nothing compared to how he felt. Knowing that there was right now huge chance that Max was in trouble because of him.

"Hn" he said and continued walking. He had to do something.

He locked the door to his room and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against his bed, then craning his head back so it rested on the bed, looking at the ceiling.

He had to be wrong. This had to be just some idiotic and childish plan his team was pulling on him after finding out that he had had birthday and not told him. But the car was bothering him. Why had there been one in the middle of the night, why had it honked?

He had to do something. He looked for his phone and found it in the pocket of his last night's pants. He hurriedly looked Maxie's number and tried calling.

It beeped.

It beeped.

Nervously he prayed that Maxie would answer and that everything is okay. He chewed the nail on his thump.

It beeped.

Heavy weight was building in his chest and just when he felt that he burst the line rattled

"Hello?"

there was static on the line

"Maxie?" he called. He heard a laughter

"Not quite" the voice said "It took you long to contact me."

he wasn't sure if it was Boris or someone else, maybe even Maxie because the connection was horrible

"I can't hear you well" he said.

"Oh, right, wait a minute"

there was rattle and he anxiously waited what would happen next. The static ceased and then the voice continued

"Hear me now?"

he swallowed with a dry throat and the hand fell from his lips. He knew that voice. It still occasionally haunted him in his dreams, making him do stuff he didn't want to, making him watch as his friends were tormented and of course inflicting the same pain to him.

He stared at the wall but didn't see him. He was seeing Boris's face, sneering at him, mocking him as always

"Boris" he breathed out. The man laughed,

"Yeah, the one and only. Did you miss me?"

he didn't get a word out of his mouth, his tongue was clued in.

"I see you were having fun last night. Looked dashing as always."

he shook his head, bile in his mouth. This was not real. He was free from Boris, free from his past and all that. The image of the happy bubbling blond floated through his mind. Pain stabbed him and he doubled in pain and gasped for air. Closing his eyes, it stinging when they had been open for so long, he tried to compose himself. He must not let Boris the pleasure of knowing how off balance he was now.

"What have you done?" he asked with a voice that was nearly normal. After years of stoicism he could still control himself once he snapped out of the first shock.

"I have missed that. Hearing you trying so hard to stay unaffected. I can't wait to see how that fails you"

he snorted

"You are not gonna see that" but it was gnawing him. He knew that the bastard could do a lot of creepy stuff

"Are you so sure of that?" the man said playfully, cruelly. "After all, I know he means a lot to you. I have had someone watching over you, observing you, telling me your weak points."

cold sweat pushed through and he shivered. "I have one photo in my hand. You are actually smiling when you are looking at him"

he shook his head

"You are wrong" he denied "He means nothing to me. He is just somebody I use to get to the top" he clenched his hand into fist hard enough that nails were pushing into his palm. He had to convince Boris that Maxie was nobody.

But the man just snickered

"Sure. And that's why you called him Maxie and were worried about where he is. But don't you worry, I take good care of him"

"You bastard!" he yelled and the line went dead. He lowered the phone and stared at it. This can't be. He got up and looked around. He had to do something. He had to stop Boris before he did something bad to Maxie. The blond wasn't one who should have to go through that kind of shit.

His hands were shaking and he pressed palms against his eyes. He had to calm down. He needed to think.

He could not call police. If they would find Boris, the man might just as well kill Maxie to get back to him for sending him to jail again.

He couldn't tell his team, they would not be of any use and they would just get into the way. And probably wanted to call the cops. They didn't know Boris like he did.

He headed out. Boris had said that he would love seeing him crumble. So he would have to get out and find out who was watching him. Or find where Boris was.

He run out frantically looking around. If only he had not went out last night. If he had kept his distance from everybody. If he hadn't let the brightness of Maxie to draw him out. He put a hand in his hair, fisting it. This was not helping. He could feel as guilty as he wanted once Maxie would be safe.

He started jogging away from the city. Boris couldn't be in public. But he could be anywhere else. In a warehouse, factory, cellar in somewhere. He stopped and called at Max again.

"Where are you?" he asked as soon as the line clicked open

"Kai?" a voice whimpered. His heart stopped

"Maxie?"

"Kai, please, do something, I'm scared" Maxie said sobbing. He felt his own eyes burn and he feared he would die too when he heard the blond so terrified

"I'm sorry" he said but he was not sure if the blond heard him or if it was of any use because the sobbing only increased. He pressed hand against his chest to ward of the pain.

"Where are you?" he said, trying to sound calm and soothing.

"I don't know" Max answered in broken voice. "I had bag on my head when I was brought here" Maxie took a ragged breath "It hurts" then the blond's voice cracked and he started crying properly.

He bit his lip when he heard it. He had to ask

¨what do they do?" he asked quietly. He had never seen Maxie cry. And he wished that he wouldn't have needed to hear it either

"Why do you want to know?" it was Boris on the phone. He growled

"So I know how hard I have to beat you"

Boris just laughed

"First you should find me. And you have no idea where to look, do you?"

he gritted his teeth

"Just let him go. He has nothing to do with us. It's me who you want"

the man clicked his tongue

"That is only partially true." he heard Max scream on the background.

"Stop that!" he yelled, his vision going blurry. He should be there, not Maxie. "Stop. Please" he said, begging.

The man chuckled in satisfaction.

"There we go. I bet you want to see what I have managed to do"

he didn't say a thing, he was struggling to breath because his throat was feeling so tight

"Fine. I would love to see your face when you see your dear teammate"

his hopes got up. Would the man tell him where they were? Could he save Maxie?

"Where?"

"In your old headquarters"

it made sense. It was old place, no one came around there, that had been the reason he had used it to lead the blade sharks. It was probably even more run down now, not like he went there anymore.

He started running as fast as he could. The sooner he was there the sooner Max would be safe and fine.

He was out of breath by the time he was there. For a moment he stopped, leaning to his knees to catch his breath. He wiped his face dry and pushed the hair out of his face. He saw no one on the outside. So he walked to the door. No need to sneak around since Boris knew he was coming and was probably prepared for him to sneak in.

he looked around. Where the hell was everyone. He walked further into the house.

"Maxie!" he yelled. He wanted to see the blond so badly. He needed to see that there was no permanent damage.

Boris walked out of a room

"Ah, there you are. Took you long enough. Your poor friends was all lonely. But don't worry, I kept him company"

without waiting another moment he run past the man. Max was tied to a chair and there was cuts on his chest.

"Max?" he called, worried sick that the blond wouldn't answer, what with the slumped form and head lolling against his chest, face covered. Hearing him speak the head rose and the blue eyes looked at him, but they were glazed.

He heard a loud crack and burning pain soared across his back. He hissed in pain and turned around, taking few steps away. Boris was standing behind him with a bloody whip on his face

"So that's how Max got those cuts" he growled, backing towards the blond. Boris grinned at him

"Yes, but he didn't seem to enjoy it too much." the man's expression was pure malice. Then the man swung the whip again and he lifted his hand to block it from hitting his face. It wrapped around his wrist, cutting it.

Even though it hurt enough to make his legs go weak, he steeled himself, grabbed the leather string with his free hand and pulled it hard. Nearly hard enough to get it out of the man's grip.

"Maxie" he called "Talk to me" he said while struggling of the ownership of the whip

"Kai" the guy mumbled groggily. He glared the man

"What did you do to him?"

the man shrugged and yanked at the whip, making it go tighter around his hand that was already bleeding. He ignored the pain because he needed to get Maxie out of here

"Nothing much. But I have to say that he has much smaller tolerance for anything that you did."

rage and adrenaline filling him up he gave up on the struggle with the whip and charged the man, bringing his fist right into the man's gut. Air was knocked out Boris and he smirked

"How do you like to be on the receiving end?" he said and kicked the man in the groins. Strangled grunt escaped from Boris as he crumbled to the floor, clutching his balls. Giving him one hard kick to the side he yanked the whip out of the man's reach and hurried to Maxie's side

"Are you okay?" he asked, busily opening the knots that had already made the blond's wrists swell up. Maxie nodded tiredly

"Yeah"

once he had released Max he turned back to the man who was climbing to his feet, outraged. He cracked the whip to keep the man away while digging up his phone. He dialed 911 and handed the phone to Max

"You have to talk to them." Max took the phone with shaking hands and nodded

"okay" the guy muttered. He was busy making sure that Boris couldn't hurt Maxie again. He wasn't good with the whip, so he tossed it away and attacked the man with bare hands. Being taller than he was Boris got better reach and kicked him to the knee, bringing him down.

He rolled to the side and avoided another kick. Pushing himself up he dived up and smashed his fist to the man's jaw, sending him reeling backwards.

He was getting tired by the time the sirens were heard, but that was the crucial time. He could not afford to let the man escape now or there would be no safety for anyone he knew. So he tackled the man down, holding on even when the man tried to kick him and punch him. He felt his lip crack and tasted blood on his mouth. But he had to hold on.

Finally there were armed police men surrounding them, telling them to let go of each others.

Panting he pushed himself away from the man and there was he watched how Boris was grabbed by two men and he too was taken a hold off.

"You okay son?" a man asked.

"Yeah" he sighed out and the man helped him up. Then he recalled why he was here in the first place

"Maxie!" he looked around, ready to flip. There was few medics were near the blond, helping him off the chair. He rushed there "Hey fellow, how are you?" he asked and brushed the blond locks away from the face. The blue eyes looked much more normal now and there was already small and weak smile on his lips. He was just glad that there was any kind of smile. He brushed a finger down Maxie's cheek

"I'm okay" Maxie said "He only beat me up a bit" there was blood on the corner of the blond's mouth. He wiped it away and Max chuckled softly, reaching up to grab his hand. He watched how the blue eyes widened and pulling his hand away looked down.

For a moment he felt the familiar ache of loneliness. Maxie pushed him away, not wanting him to touch him. He was about to pull away but the blond's hold was solid. Finally he looked down to see what Max was looking.

"Oh" he said. His arm was covered in blood and more was coming from the whip cut. He gently pulled his hand free and smirked "That's nothing" the blond frowned

"It's nothing. That must hurt"

he shook his head.

"Don't worry about me." he said "I'm used to it"

instead of cheering up the blue eyes looked even sadder.

"That's sad" the blond whispered.

The medics grew tired of listening them

"We need to get you to hospital and do some proper check up to see that there is no internal damage." the medic glanced at him "And you could use some stitching up too"

so he followed them outside and into an ambulance.

Once he was sitting he closed his eyes. He was tired. He had slept very little, he had barely gotten over his hangover before running around like crazy person. He leaned his back against the backrest but with a hiss of pain sat up straight. Maxie who was lying on the bed looked at him worriedly

"What's wrong?"

"nothing" he said using the normal cold captain voice. Max sighed and lowered his head back onto the pillow. The medics asked the blond about all what had been done to him and to his great relief Max didn't say anything about being raped or stuff like that. He knew more that well that Boris could do that too.

It took few hours before the cops had asked them all they needed to know and before Maxie was done with checkups. Then he was allowed to go into his room where Max was lying on the bed. He looked so pale in the white room.

He felt very uncomfortable being in hospital and even more so because he didn't know how Max would react to him now when the danger was gone.

"Hi" Max greeted him and smiled.

He looked away and crossed arms over his chest. It sting a bit in his hand that was now covered in bandages. There was also more covering his torso and the wound he had gotten to his back. But they would heal in time and he didn't care that he would have some more scars. At least these ones where there because he had protected something important to him.

"I need to know" he said, not looking into the blue eyes "did he touch you?"

in the corner of his eyes he saw that the blond lowered his head

"Not really" Maxie said weakly and absentmindedly wiped his lips "He just kissed me some"

he shiver run through him and guilt overpowered the slight sting of his wounds.

"I'm...sorry" he said, still not looking at the blond.

"Why? You didn't do anything. Or more accurately, you saved me" he heard the warm smile in the voice and it made him feel even worse. He shook his head and buried his fingers into his arms, the physical pain dueling with emotional. And he was more willing to face the physical one.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have gone through that"

he heard Max sigh and dared a glance at him. The blue eyes were locked into him, unwavering.

"If it wasn't for you, I would still be there"

the guilt made him snap

"No, because you would have never met Boris"

"Kai, come here"

he stood still

"Kai" the voice was more pleading that commanding and slowly he inched towards the bed. When he was a foot away he stopped, staring at the floor.

"I'm glad I have met you. And even though this has happened, I would any time choose to meet you and go through with this than not having met you at all"

he closed his eyes.

"you are lying"

"look at me and say that again" Max answered sternly. Biting his lip he looked up and into the blue eyes. They were as deep as always and even with the serious tone there was that little sparkle in them.

"You are..."

Maxie rolled his blue eyes

"You are one stubborn idiot"

he lifted an eyebrow

"Thanks" he said sarcastically. But he was still glad to hear it. even tough it was a surprise to hear something like that from the blond, hearing that Max could still joke around him made him feel better. Like the blond wouldn't really blame him for anything.

He looked at the blond, who in turn looked uncertain.

"But" the blond started, then stopped and shook his head "Never mind"

he sat at the edge of the bed

"I won't leave before you tell me what you were about to say"

now he was staring at the blond intently, who was slightly blushing. He blinked and then smirked. His heart was beating louder. The blond looked so precious like that. Not that he would say it aloud, but he thought that Maxie was cute.

When the blue eyes flashed at him and saw his smirk the blush got more visible.

"I just..."he could hear Maxie swallow. "I mean, if you are really sorry, there is something you can do to fix it"

now he lifted both of his eyebrows.

"What?" he stuttered. Max was nervously fidgeting his fingers and the blue eyes looked at the moving fingers while he waited for the blond to continue

"I mean...I have never kissed someone before"

cold flushed through him and he tensed up. It was his fault that Maxie had lost his first kiss like that

" I'm sorry" he said, looking at the blond into the eyes. Maxie shook his head

"That's not what I meant"

Max seemed more serious and certain now, and the blond pried his hand away from his chest and he let it happen, unfolding his arms. Max gave his hand a squeeze

"I want to make clear that I do not blame you for this. And that I am not forcing you to do anything. But could I kiss you?"

he felt his brains grind to a halt. He stared at the blond. And stared. Then he felt his own cheeks heat up.

He cleared his throat

"Why?" he asked quietly. He was nervous. Why was Maxie asking that now, so suddenly. Was it just because of what happened? He hoped not. That would just be sad.

Max shrugged and smiled lopsidedly.

"Because I wanted you to be my first kiss. But I never found the courage because you always kept some distance. But for real, I was just worried that you would turn me down and leave." the blue eyes looked into his "But after this, I know you wouldn't do that. So I want to take my chances"

he felt his lips tucking. He felt still a bit guilty but now he also thought that things would work out.

"Are you sure?" he had to make sure. The blond nodded

"Of course. You know how much courage it took to ask that even now? I wouldn't do it halfheartedly"

he nodded

"okay"

the blue eyes widened

"Are you serious?"

he huffed

"You know me. When I am not mocking Tyson, I am serious"

Maxie giggled a bit and he grinned.

"So. How do we do this?" Max said, nervous again. He leaned in closer and sneaked his hand into the blond locks. They were a bit dirty, they weren't let into a shower here, but they were still soft. He smirked

"Since you wanted to be the doer, I suggest you go for it"

Maxie nodded, eyes now fixed to his lips. Then slowly Maxie leaned closer. His own breath hitched when he felt Max's warm breath on his face. He heard his heartbeat in his ears and for a moment he wanted to pull away and just run away. But when Maxie's hand appeared to his shoulder, balancing the blond he calmed down and breathed out. It was Maxie. It was okay.

The soft lips touched his and his lips parted a bit when he gasped a bit. Max pulled back and looked at him. He blinked and Max smiled at him before leaning back and kissing him again, this time pressing more against his lips. He liked the touch. It wiped the nervousness away and calmness and contentment replaced it.

He winced and Max pulled away right away

"Sorry" was Maxie's first words and the blue eyes were agonizing. He snorted and touched a finger to his lip

"It's not you. I just have cracked lip" he said and showed the slightly bloodied finger to the blond.

"Oh" Maxie said and there was relief and frown on his face. He chuckled

"So how about we try again when we are feeling better and are out of here?" he offered.

There were dancing sparkles in the blue eyes when Maxie looked up at him. Then Maxie smiled brightly and nodded

"That sounds good"

he smiled back a bit and Max squealed and mindful to both of their wounds pulled him closer and pressed their foreheads together. They were breathing the same air now

"I would like that" Maxie said softly.

"Me too" he answered honestly.

* * *

no, this is third one, right? oh, whatever. I should go to sleep. wrote this like six hours . heh. but it was fun. and I did others stuff too while writing so time well spent.

so. please review, it always cheers me up and sparks the writing spark in me ;)

until next time!

ps. was this M rated? I'm having hard time maneuvering with those y.y but I hope you liked it still.


End file.
